Tsukiko
by abunaidevil1231
Summary: im sorry but this is not a fanfic of any anime just a made up one i just chose a random category but one day i will make it into an anime i am working on the manga now, but pls dont hate or be disappointed sorry


**note to all readers! This is not a fanfic of any anime, its just me writing somewhat (well maybe) interesting stories. If things go well and I gain more experience when I grow older, I MIGHT make this into my own anime one day.**

**P.s. I'm not an experienced writer so at some point non of my writing will make sense…sorry for having a long intro .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsukiko**

**Chapter 1:**

I live in a place where creatures of all kinds co-exist with humans, some creatures have mated with humans creating a new race known as _specials_. _Specials_ have many different unexplainable powers, there was one _special_ who almost wiped out the entire creature population as well as humans because they rank lower. _Specials_, although is half creature-half human, they are dominant among both species. They can do anything they wish, as well as get anything they desire.

The whole entire world is split into three per country. The biggest land from the three is for the _specials_ a.k.a. "the royals". The second biggest land is for the creatures a.k.a. "the nobles/knights". The smallest land is for the humans a.k.a. "the poor/lower ranks". To be able to pass the borders you need to either know someone important in that section or have a "travel pass" which you have to earn certain amount of points. It differs per section.

How do you earn points you ask? Well…there is this twisted system called "the games". Every night in every section some gets chosen to participate, and those who are desperate volunteer. There are levels, the beginning levels are easy, you don't have to risk your life (yet). As you gain levels each challenge gets harder, as advice I would say don't make friends if you want to survive and make no regrets.

Only one person, a human has been able to survive/ finish "the games". There are prizes per section/race, only the winners will know what the prizes are and gets to choose. Of course there is a prize for people who level up but its only equipment, nothing special. You can quit "the games" anytime, but the price is that you can never come back and you will get a memory wipe.

That's enough of background….now for the story. I'm sorry but did you think that I was the main character narrating? I'm sorry but you are wrong. You will find out who I am soon, now to the main character- a human class. Let's see how she is doing *chuckles*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*beep* *beep*

"oh god no! I'm late!" I got up and grabbed my uniform hanging on my door. My uniform is pretty plain, I have a black blazer and a purple skirt and checkered purple tie. My logo on my blazer is a couple of wings one is tainted and the other is pure. The logos differ depending on your species. "Sweetie!~ GET YOUR LATE ASS DOWN NOW!" my mom yelled. I flinched, "y-yeah, I'm coming" I said panicking.

My name is Tsukiko Yuuri, I hope you all remember that! I am 15 and I go to a mixed species school, there is only a few of them due to a temporary truce with the sections but I'm fine with that. "here's you lunch, now go!" mom said pointing out the door. That's my mom she is very beautiful she has long purple hair, beautiful violet eyes and pale skin. Her name is Kana Yuuri, she is married to my father Kirito Yuuri. I don't know what he looks like and my memory of him is vague since the last time I saw him was when I was 3.

I have long silver hair that looks like a really light purple at night. I have red eyes, I for a human that is look very unique, I am very pale. I know for a fact I'm human because that's what I am registered as, but I look like a special. I don't know what my father is but my mother (a human) says he is human and I don't really believe her but you know, that's life.

I grabbed my obento and ran out after I kissed my mom's cheeks. I turned around to wave and was surprised to see her crying when I left, she never does that but t didn't bother me because I was late. (my priorities are messed up I know, but if you were in my shoes you would understand). I ran to school as fast as I could and I saw my best friend Miyu in class near the window. I waved to her signaling for her to open it like I always do.

She is a _special_ but I never cared, she was the first one to ever befriend me (more like the only one).

:flashback:

"ha ha! You're a mere human who has no rights" a kid said kicking me. "I-ichiru-chan….help m-me" I said weakly putting my hand out to my childhood friend. "oi ichiru, help us~" the creature said smirking as he stomped on my back.

Suddenly a flash of red hair passed and for a split second I saw the girl. Next thing I knew all the boys were on the grounded passed out, their eyes were blank and ichiru was just staring at me. "are you alright?" the girl asked with her hands stretched out. Tears filled my eyes, they were warm and I began to cry even more. "It's alright" she said wiping my tears away. "I'm Miyu, what's your name?" she said smiling. "t-Tsukiko" I said trying act tough getting back up.

She giggled. "okay Tsukiko-chan! From now on were friends okay?" Miyu said. I looked behind her and saw ichiru run away. "Ichi-" suddenly I started choking and I coughed up blood. "NO! don't say his- I mean don't speak" Miyu said. I was too confused and in pain to understand what she was about to say but I let it go.

:End of flashback:

I slipped through the window before the teacher said my name for attendance. "here!" I yelled raining my hand. The class giggled and mumbled as they pointed to my leaf covered hair. Shit, I sweat dropped. Our teacher was a creature. "Tsuuuuukiiiiiikoooooo" he said in a scary voice. "y-yes?" I gulped. "I've had enough of giving you punishments, come see me in my office after school" he sighed.

"tch" the class said in unison, then they all went back to what they were doing. Did I mention I was the only human in my class?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry that this was kind of short its just an experiment, but now I feel like making a manga for it, I will start now after I post this lol. Tell me what you think! (^-^)/~~~~ byee**

**R&R pls?**


End file.
